Hey Ziva
by squg
Summary: He's been watching, and now he's writting. Ziva David's own personal stalker.


**Disclaimer: NCIS obviously isn't mine and therefore neither are the characters.**

**A/N: I'm sorry if you find this a little... strange. I liked it, kind of, so yeah.**

* * *

**Hey Ziva**

* * *

31st March

Hey Ziva,

Sorry it's taken me so long to write.  
I only just found out your name and it'd be kind of weird if I just wrote "Dear Beautiful Lady" or Dear Woman of My Dreams".  
You understand, right?  
I hope it doesn't bother you, that I'm too scared to come and speak to you in person. I heard you say it once yourself, "These things take time. I'll get there eventually."  
You were talking about the English language and all those stupid American idioms. I know what you mean, by the way. I'm not from here originally either.  
It's fate, don't you think. That two people could meet and be so right for one another and both be from a totally different place in the world. I do.  
You and me, fate. Here, together, away from home, fate. It's all fate. But it's a good fate. I can't think of anything better.

Good Bye for now, my love.  
I'll write soon, I promise.

7th April

Hey Ziva,

It's terrible, a whole week I know. I'm sorry. Very sorry. I miss you too.  
I know now's not the time, but we could meet. You know. Like a real couple. Not yet. Neither of us is ready for that yet. But when we are, we should meet.  
I drove home with you everyday last week. Did you notice? The traffic was busy, so I won't be offended if you didn't.  
I think I'll come running with you sometime too. I watch you, and I wish I could run as good as you. You look so free, so relaxed. At home, like you're meant to be there, running, and care free.

Good Bye for now, my love.  
I'll write soon, I promise.

10th April

Hey Ziva,

I know you've been looking for me. I'm sorry; I'm just not ready to show myself to you yet. But one time, when you look over your shoulder, I'll be there. I already am. I'm just hiding. For now, anyway.  
It's so good to be able to tell you how I feel. Not that I really have. I'll tell you now.  
At night, I can't sleep. So I watch you sleep. You're so beautiful when you sleep. Almost as relaxed as when you run.  
And when you drive to work, frustrated at all the cars, I know you're the one. Why? Because you throw your hands up in the air and curse in Hebrew and it makes me feel like I'm not the only one who's out of place in this city, this country.  
It's okay. We'll make it through, together. We'll help each other through.

Good Bye for now, my love.  
I'll write soon, I promise.

12th April

Hey Ziva,

I'm glad you haven't told anyone about us. It's kind of like our little secret. I know Tony thinks something's wrong with you. That something's happened. And it has. Just not what he thinks.  
We've finally found each other. Tell him there's nothing for him to worry about. Tell him it's none of his business. Tell him to leave you alone. You have me now. There's no need to pretend anymore. I know you don't like him, his stupid jokes, and movie references, and everything about him. Just tell him to leave you alone. Then we can finally be together as one. A couple of fate. A couple of love.

Good Bye for now, my love.  
I'll write soon, I promise.

13th April

Tony,

I thought I told Ziva to tell you to go away. Leave her alone. She doesn't need you. She's got me. Besides, we're in love, and two people in love deserve to be able to have each other and for everyone else to just leave them to be with each other. She doesn't want you. She told me. She told me in the way she looks at you and the way she looks at me. She doesn't need you, not even as her working partner, so back off. She can take care of herself. She's more amazing than you know. Leave her alone.

14th April

Hey Ziva,

It's okay. You don't have to pretend to him any more. I told him to leave you alone. You know this already because he showed you the letter I wrote him telling him to back off. I know you're still trying to fit in here, and that's why you showed him my letters. It's okay, don't do it again, but its okay. From now on, you don't have to worry about him. If he doesn't leave you alone I'll take care of him, alright? Just leave him up to me.  
I've been thinking. Maybe we should meet. I know it's kind of soon, but I think I'm ready. I know you are. You're always looking. Always watching to make sure I'm there. I love that about you, that you want me there. I want you there too.

Good Bye for now, my love.  
I'll write soon, I promise.

15th April

Hey Ziva,

Why did you have to tell Gibbs? I'll admit, I'm a little angry. What we have is so good, and now we have to worry about him too.  
I'm sorry, that was wrong of me. It was Tony who told him. Some nerve he has trying to ruin your life, and mine, our lives together. But I'm still upset that you showed him the last letter. I forgave you last time, but I shouldn't have to do it again. I thought we had an understanding.  
It's a good thing I made sure I didn't leave any evidence of myself on those letters, or else we'd never be together. Tell Abby she can run all the tests she wants but she'll find nothing. I have a little experience in leaving no trace of myself, as you do. We're more alike than you realise.

Good Bye for now, my love.  
I'll write soon, I promise.

16th April

Hey Ziva,

Okay, this is getting ridiculous. Protective custody? Are you trying to make it hard for us to be together?  
Or are you testing my dedication? Because I assure you, I'm 100 committed. I'd do anything for you. You know that.  
I don't know how much more of this I can take. We were happy. And now, I can barely breathe. All those people from NCIS trying to find me, trying to rip me away from you.  
I suppose it shouldn't matter. Love has no boundaries. But I feel like the whole world is against us. I thought once I finally wrote to you everything would be okay. And it will be. But not until you stop NCIS going any further with this.  
This isn't some crime that some dumb sailor committed. No one is dead. No ones getting hurt. There's nothing wrong with what we're doing. They're acting like it's the end of the world.  
I've been watching the investigation. Abby says she knows what you're going through, that this sort of happened to her. But it's not the same. You and I are in love. She was being stalked by an ex who wasn't giving up. The love between us is so different, so much more than that.  
McGee, whose been setting up video surveillance everywhere trying to catch just a glimpse of me. Don't you think I'd have thought of all that? You know, he stays up all night doing everything he can. If it wasn't such a pain I'd say what he's doing is almost sweet. But it's just getting in our way.  
And Gibbs. He drinks twice as much coffee because he's so 'worried' but there's nothing to worry about. Unless true love is suddenly deadly, he should just leave us alone.  
And Tony. Tony. What more can I say. He actually hasn't left your side for 48 hours. It's sad, that he can't see you don't want him. Though you're not exactly sending the message loud and clear. He'd have to look deep into your eyes the way I do to get the message, so perhaps I should blame him so much for knowing. Just tell him. It'll make this all so much easier for everyone.

Good Bye for now, my love.  
I'll write soon, I promise.

17th April

Hey Ziva,

I suppose this investigation is more exciting than going through cold cases. You did always hate those. But you haven't been running in days, and I can tell you're desperate to get out and be free. Just get them to stop trying to solve this 'case'.  
You look tired all the time now. Like you're about collapse. It worries me. I hate to see you anything less than perfect. You're usually perfect.  
I don't know if you heard, but three marines went missing. The case was given to a different team because you're all so busy trying to find me. You really should be out there trying to find those marines. You might actually find _them_.  
I'm getting a bit impatient. I wasn't going to tell you that, it just came out. But now that I have I'll tell you why.  
It's because you're not defending me. You're not telling them what we have. Or had before they rudely interrupted. It's all Tony's fault, I know. I shouldn't blame you.  
It's so hard, not seeing you in person everyday. I just can't get to you because of them. It'll be over soon. I hope.  
You could end it now, you know. We could go away, get away from this place. From these people. Let me know.

Good Bye for now, my love.  
I'll write soon, I promise.

18th April

Hey Ziva,

I saw. You didn't think I wouldn't notice, did you? Surely you know I'm watching your every move, your every breathe.  
How could you? You'd been clinging to him since the beginning of the investigation and I didn't say anything because I thought you were just putting on a show. For the sake of your job, I guess. But now this.  
You know he can't have you. You're mine, you always have been.  
I want you. I need you. You complete me. I complete you. We were made for each other. Can't you see that?  
You're eyes; full of the truth, always told me that you loved me.  
When I saw you… when I saw him… when I saw what you were doing, I wanted to kill myself. I was about to, you know. Take my life because it's worth nothing without you. But then I thought why should I have to give you up? It's him who should die. And now I'm telling you, so you know what made me do it. I'm going to kill him. Whatever it takes, I'm going to kill him. Then we can be together.

Good Bye for now, my love.  
I'll write soon, I promise.

19th April

Hey Ziva,

I wrote you this just in case. Because I know that your people can aim pretty good, and they're going to aim at me if they can. I guess, if you're reading this, that they did get me. But I'm sure that I got Tony before I went down. He deserves nothing more than to die, after what he did to us.  
I'm convinced that you didn't mean it, when you kissed him. That that was all for show as well. I'm sorry I got angry. You were struggling, you needed me and I wasn't there for you. I'm forever sorry for that.  
I hope, that after everything, you can survive without me. It'll be hard, but I want you to try. If it gets to tough, then deal with it how you can, but at least promise me you'll try and make it through. I'll still be watching. I'll be waiting. Even death can't tear us apart. So I'll be waiting till we can finally be together.

Good Bye for now, my love.  
Well be together soon, I promise.


End file.
